


some fun (or something)

by saveyourheart13



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, IPRE Era, M/M, ah yes back again with them sweet sweet feelings, also definitely a fade to black sort of ending lol, also the rest of the crew has died in this cycle but it's all off-screen, so I didn't put a regular archive warning for it but yeah just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveyourheart13/pseuds/saveyourheart13
Summary: “So, it’s just you and me tonight, my dude. I was thinking we could have a little fun.”Magnus and Taako try to have a normal night, in light of what's happened.(Alternatively: Taako tries to be nonchalant, then there's feelings, and Magnus really likes to mess with Taako)





	some fun (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story guys: this was supposed to be for a drabble prompt ask meme thing on tumblr, but it kinda, ah, got away from me, ask you can see ahahaha
> 
> Also hey, it's about time I've written something for these two, because I'm a multi-shipper like no one's business, and it's been far too long. Also I'm bad at writing this sort of stuff, once it's not angst-focused and it's more actual romantic shit. I try?

"So, it’s just you and me tonight, my dude. I was thinking we could have a little fun.”

Magnus looks up at the sound of Taako's voice, focus shifting slowly from the cover of the blank journal in his hands to the elf standing in front of him. He’s got a teasing grin on his face, even though his eyes are tired and set with heavy dark circles under them; Magnus is sure his look the same, after what they’ve been through.

It’s only been a few days since their attempt to find the Light of Creation had gone horribly wrong, leaving Taako and Magnus as the only two survivors of the mission, and even then just barely. They hadn’t even managed to secure the Light, and as Magnus had carried a barely-conscious Taako back to the Starblaster, the true weight of their losses had hit them both.

Since then, they’ve barely slept, barely eaten – it isn’t the first time they’ve lost their friends while searching for the Light, but never had it been so unexpected and such a hard blow to take. And now it was up to them to survive the final few months, to make sure they would all get another chance to succeed against The Hunger.

“What d’you say, Maggie? A night with just the two of us together, since that sort of time is _so_ hard to come by.” He knows Taako is trying to play the situation with a sense of lightheartedness, pulling attention away from the heavy clouds that have been hanging around them since they’d returned to the ship. He knows it’s his way of dealing with these sorts of things – he’d seen it in previous cycles when Lup had died, and Taako had found his way to Magnus’ bed, curled up against his chest as Magnus pulled him closer, claiming “it’s for warmth, Maggie, it’s damn cold on this ship”, even though it had been one of the hotter places they’d landed over the years. Magnus hadn’t said anything about it before, and he wouldn’t say anything about it now.

“Sure, it’s – did you have something in mind?”

Taako pauses, clearly for dramatic effect, before flipping his hair over his shoulder – it’s loose, flowing freely like it does when Lup hasn’t braided it for him. He saunters over to where Magnus is sitting on a reading chair, draping himself over Magnus’ lap and slinging an arm around his shoulders for balance. His amber eyes seem to glow softly in the low light, fixated on Magnus’ face and blinking slowly with a touch of feigned innocence as he wriggles a bit to get comfortable. Magnus feels his face grow warm, and he sees the corner of Taako’s mouth curl upward in a smirk.

Magnus lets him shift, finding a comfortable position that ends up being mostly on top of him and hanging somewhat off the edges of the chair. He doesn’t say anything as Taako picks up one of his hands and lays his own against it – so much smaller than his, dainty and well-suited for complex magical gestures, among other things – face turned away from him as he begins tracing the scars and marks that he’s accumulated over the years before they’d left home; it was a blessing and a curse, in Magnus’ mind, that their bodies reset every year, wiping away any new scars, but also any physical sign of the memories he associated with them.

It’s quiet as Taako continues to trace the lines of Magnus’ hands, moving further up his arms until he can go no further without disturbing their positions. The only sound in the room is their breathing, falling slowly into sync as time passes – seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, as far as Magnus knows. This isn’t what he was expecting when Taako had sauntered up to him and said something about having fun, but it’s… nice. Calm and safe, in a way that not much is at the moment; still, he feels the need to ask as he clears his throat.

“Taako?” He hums in response, the delicate vibration moving through Magnus’ chest from where his head is resting against it. “I’m not… I’m not complaining, but is this what you meant when you said we could have a little fun?” His ears flick back and, though he can’t see his eyes, Magnus knows that Taako would be directing his gaze anywhere else. He shifts slightly, and Magnus tightens his arms instinctively – enough to say he doesn’t want Taako to leave, but not without allowing him the option to leave.

“Mmm give me a moment, big guy. I’ll think of something.” Taako’s voice is casual, dismissive, and Magnus obliges, letting his eyes fall closed as their combined body heat tells him he’s home.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting to see when he opens his eyes some time later, but it isn’t Taako, head tilted back to look at him, expression soft with the smallest smile on his face. He lifts a hand slowly, lazily, running it carefully through Magnus’ hair.

“I was sure your idea of fun would involve something more… excessive,” he teases, leaning into the delicate touch. Taako withdraws his hand and folds his arms with a huff, ears twitching as he twists to face Magnus.

“Sometimes Taako just needs some time with his boy, nothing _excessive_ about it.” He’s pouting, ever so slightly, and a blush spreads across his darker skin – even in the lower lighting of the room, Magnus can see it clearly, and it’s a warmth that spreads through him as well.

Magnus leans down and Taako leans upward, meeting each other halfway for a slow kiss; Taako clutching at Magnus like he’s a lifeline, Magnus cradling Taako gingerly, carefully, as the elf trembles lightly against him. Their touches communicate words that neither of them would ever say out loud – _you’re here, I’m here, we’re both still_ alive. It’s unspoken and heartbreaking, clearly communicated and warm beyond belief, all at once. Though they’ve lost much, and will continue to lose, they have each other.

They continue, soft and lingering, for a while – Magnus peppering kisses across Taako’s cheeks, his closed eyes, up to his forehead, where he lingers for a moment, just breathing in. Taako grows impatient, pulling Magnus back in for another kiss, this time more demanding as he threads his hands through Magnus’ hair to tug lightly. A low groan escapes him before he can stifle it, and he feels Taako’s lips curl into a smile before he nips at his lower lip.

Without pulling away Magnus traces his thumb lightly across the lower edge of Taako’s ear, the sensation causing him to gasp as his ear flicks away from the contact. Magnus chuckles, wearing a smile of his own as he moves to ghost his lips across his other ear; this time, Taako’s reaction is more dramatic, his sharp intake of breath followed by a barely-contained giggle.

“Mags – Maggie, _quit it_ , you know that they’re sensitive,” he chastises, half-heartedly pushing Magnus away from him, glaring without any real malice as he pulls away with one last kiss to the base of his ear.

“Naw, you’re just ticklish. It’s cute.” He grins as Taako huffs at him, pouting again.

“I’m not _ticklish_ , I just –” He’s interrupted by an involuntary noise, Magnus having reached up to brush his side through his clothing with just enough pressure to be felt through his clothing. “Magnus, I swear to _the gods_ , I will –” His threat is cut short as Magnus brings his other hand up to Taako’s ears again, expression wicked as Taako wriggles away and leaps to his feet.

“Nope, alright, Taako is out of here! This is just undignified, I should be treated with _respect_ , which I _clearly_ won’t be getting from you!” He turns to leave, pausing and looking back over his shoulder when Magnus stands up and reaches for his hand.

“Aw, what happened to having a bit of fun?” He knows he’s playing a dangerous game now, but he can’t keep the cheeky edge out of his voice when he pokes the question at Taako. When he gets nothing but a look in return, he switches his tactics, bringing the hand he’s holding to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss against it. “Let me make it up to you then?”

Taako rolls his eyes with an exaggerated huff, turning away again in an attempt to hide his grin; Magnus hears it regardless, when he speaks. “Well, I guess it’s still early enough for some _real_ fun.” The suggestive glance over his shoulder says as much as his tone, and Magnus blushes, though he refuses to back down from it.

Magnus rushes forward and sweeps Taako off his feet, prompting a stream of protests that are quickly silenced with kiss. They’re both grinning when he pulls away, Taako’s eyes sparkling with anticipation and his arms thrown around Magnus’ neck for balance.

“So, your room or—” He cuts his question short when Taako’s expression falters for the briefest of moments, realizing that he’s probably been avoiding his room in the absence of his twin. He presses his lips quickly to the corner of his mouth, an apology as he amends his statement. “My room, of course.”

“Alright, my dude, enough stalling. Taako didn’t sign up to be teased here.” His hands have found their way into Magnus’ hair again, stroking through it before tightening his grip slightly, encouraging but demanding; and really, Magnus is more than happy to oblige.

It’s a good night to try and have some fun, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt sentence was "It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun.”, but I think the prompt kinda... got left behind at some point ahahaha I'm sorry but also not sorry at all for this. Also apologies for any errors, I kinda slammed this out in a couple of nights while low on sleep, and my editor was also very tired (but it's not his fault if there are errors! He's great at editing stuff, even if he is a massive nerd)
> 
> As always, feel free to come and find me on tumblr, username is @saveyourheart13 (surprise, surprise lol). I'm always down to chat or something!
> 
> ((I would have kept going but hhhhh I can't write that, I've yet to complete an attempt, so you can all just imagine???))


End file.
